This invention relates generally to the fabrication of a stabilizer for application to an archery bow, thereby properly balancing the weight of the bow and adding to its stability during usage, and at the same time, including internally within its structure means having other applications in the nature of a hunting knife, or the like, or a track line for facilitating the finding of any arrow projected from the bow.
The field of archery has been rather extensively expanded over the past few years, and not only has archery become rather recognized as truly a sporting event, since it is now incorporated within Olympic competition, but at the same time, the use of the bow and arrow for hunting pursuits has become in vogue. And, the archery bows have been significantly improved, principally through the design and manufacture of the compound bow, but which incorporates a multitude of weight adding pulley means at the ends of the bow in order to provide for multiple increase in the force of projection that may be attained for any arrow shot from the instrument. The increased weight given to any such bow through the addition of these improvement features, as explained, has not only added to the weight of the instrument which in and of itself is an inconvenience to the archer, but in addition, maintaining the stability for the bow, as during usage, has become a detriment. Thus, the desire of this invention is to provide improvement means for addition to the bow structure, and while it does add some additional weight to the overall embodiment, the means desireably provide for the convenient balancing of the weight of the bow so that stability can be reasonably attained and maintained by the archer either while participating in archery competition, or when pursuing the hunt.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention is to provide a weighted structure that is generally added to the bow at that location which tends to equalize and properly balance the weight of the bow to assure its stability while held by the archer during aiming and projecting of an arrow.
Another object of this invention is to provide means that not only adds to the stabilizing weight of the bow structure, but in addition, may incorporate other means having further utility for enhancement of the bow during its usage.
Yet another object of this invention is the incorporation of a hunting or other knife into the weight stabilizing means added to the structure of an archery bow.
Still another object of this invention is to incorporate a track line, or track means, within a weight stabilizing device added to the structure of an archery bow, so that the track line may be used for the prompt finding of any arrow shot from said bow.
These and other objects may become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.